While delivery provides the convenience of avoiding having to travel to a brick-and-mortar store or transport objects, scheduling the delivery can present difficulties, especially where the delivery requires a signature. In such a case, the recipient may be required to be present at the delivery location or could leave a signed authorization for the delivery person to leave the item. In the first instance, it may be difficult to schedule a time when both the delivery company and the recipient are available at the same time. In the second instance, the item may be left in an unsecured area for extended periods.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.